


Lingering Morning

by Kay_fiction



Series: A Promise Made and Kept in the Dark [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Lots of Sex, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, slow comfortable morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_fiction/pseuds/Kay_fiction
Summary: The first night after not seeing one another for a month was always rushed and needy. The morning after, however, with all the frantic tension drained away the night before, was warm and sleepy.Prompt and Ignis wake up and spend the morning taking their time to enjoy one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Going to post this over on my tumblr, kayfiction. Come say hello and drop me some suggestions or ideas. :D
> 
> This is the morning after Sometimes, though you don't have to read Sometimes to enjoy this piece.
> 
> Unbeta'd except by myself.

Often, "mornings" for Ignis were disorienting. The time at which he woke had become habit, internalized by his body's clock. His surroundings had become familiar, he knew where he was and how to move about the space without trouble. But those first moments of waking were difficult, still, to process.

As his mind came to awareness, his first thought was to open his eyes, take in his surroundings and check the time—even after these last two years. It took a few heartbeats of confusion to remind him of his blindness, in which the advisor would rub gently at his face. The pain had long subsided, but the ghost of it remained as a reminder.

This particular morning, however, when he shifted and began his waking stretches, a warm blanketing body wrapped around him affectionately. There was a hand by his ear, tucked under his head and threaded through his hair. The soft hum in the sigh from his lover confirmed that it was indeed Prompto circled about him and sleeping deeply still. Ignis allowed himself a smile and drew his free hand up over the familiar bare back of the blond. Warmth spread through him at the way Prompto's forehead pressed to the skin between shoulder and neck, his breath puffing along the brunet's collarbone. If he didn't know better, he would swear there was sunlight warming them; it was that feeling of affection he always felt for Prompto.

The comfortable moment was becoming less comfortable by the second, Ignis's body demanded a proper stretch, and he wondered how long he and Prompto had been in this position. The arm Prompto was predominantly laying on was heavy and a little numb as he gently extracted it from under him. Ignis started a slow stretch while Prompto slept obliviously tucked into his side and wrapped over his waist. The advisor was feeling much more awake at that point, and turned his attention to his lover again. Gentle fingers found their way into the disheveled blond hair, cradling his head as Ignis shifted them and turned his face into that warm neck. His other arm pinned the blond against his body and they slowly flipped over.

"Prompto." Ignis's voice was a deep purr in the space between shoulder and ear, kisses marking along the skin he remembered was lightly but beautifully freckled. "Wake up, Prompto." There was definitely part of the blond that was waking up, he could tell, as he shifted their bodies to fit together comfortable with the smaller man beneath him. Limp fingers at his hip and on his arm began to clutch at him as Prompto became aware. A sweet sigh that was almost a moan greeted the blind man as he kissed his way across Prompto's chest.

"Iggy," the sleepy whine got a pleased hum from Ignis. "What time is it?" Not that Prompto was interested in the time, but he knew that their lives away from this place couldn't wait forever.

"You could check. I don't believe it is time for us to part."

"Nuh-uh. I don't want to yet—" That must have been exactly what Ignis wanted to hear because he cut the blond off by kissing him thoroughly. Fingers dug into his hips and pulled them more snugly together, making the blond sigh shallowly into their kisses. Their mornings together were as sleepy, slow, and sweet as the nights before were restless, rushed, and rough.

Their kisses were languid; lazy, even, and messy in a way Prompto loved but Ignis would eventually tire of. Fingers caressed smooth expanse of skin or stroked along old—or new—scars. The advisor rolled his hips to slid their skin together, unhurried and enjoying the dry friction of skin on skin. Prompto lazily let his lover do as he pleased, remaining still but for the slightest of twitches he couldn't help because the sensations felt good. Instead, the blond's nimble fingers slid up from Ignis's sides and felt for his nipples, rubbing circles over them until they were hard. The softest hum of response vibrated in the advisor's throat. He wasn't particularly sensitive there, as his lover knew, but enough attention did give him some pleasure.

Thinking on nipples and sensitivity, Ignis would repay in kind and shift down until his lips found one of Prompto's nipples. A short huff and stuttered whine met the blind man's ears, and legs tightened around the backs of his knees. "Ah, Iggy," he breathed, "S'not fair their so--Aahh!"

Ignis had moved to the other nipple with a chuckle and sucked it hard into his mouth. Prompto's nipples were much more responsive than his own, but it wasn't so unfair, as Prompto claimed. Retaliation came as nails across his ribs, just below his armpits. Ignis hissed out sharply as the mix of pain and ticklishness. Heat spread across his face and chest. The brunet snatched up Prompto's wrists and shifted their position to pin them, one-handed, above the blond's head. The other hand found purchase in his lover's hair to pull his head back slowly but firmly. The unhurried roll of hips continued, their erections nearing fullness already.

Prompto secretly loved the satisfied, superior look Ignis sported when he was like this. The way his face relaxed but his brows furrowed with concentration, with the stark scars stretching slightly along his face, was a guilt please and joy for Prompto that the blond had no idea how to put into words. His lowered his head again, Prompto knew, to give more attention to his nipples, but he struggled slightly to make it a challenge and felt his heart pound just a little bit harder as he grinned. That quirked eyebrow made a shiver cross his skin.

To prove he couldn't be thwarted that easily, Ignis pressed his face to the lightly heaving chest, feeling and hearing how Prompto's heart thudded so as his attentions continued. The advisor nosed over each nipple lightly, followed by a precise lick, and then moved upward. As he met with the curve of collarbone, Ignis scraped his teeth over it roughly, earning another whine and a restless shift of Prompto's hips against his own. The fingers in Prompto's hair released and made their way down his side and groped lewdly as his ass. Ignis nuzzled the blond's ear and whispered "Are you still tender?"

Prompto shifted and tugged lightly at his pinned hands. When Ignis didn't relent, he huffed. "Probably...but you can check for me." His turned his cheek against Ignis's and nudged him around for a kiss, teeth biting almost too hard at his lips, but careful not to tear. A sharper response this time from the brunet, a gasp that nearly turned into a moan. Prompto knew him well, knew how to get those rare and subtle sounds from him.

"I suppose I could," he replied, breathless but still somehow dignified. Prompto helpfully lifted his leg while Ignis sat up enough to slide his hand between them. With dry fingers, he pressed and massaged around Prompto's hole, kneading his buttocks.

"Mmmm.. Hmmm. Dunno, Iggy." He whispered, liking the attention but also, he realized how tender he really was after last night. They'd been rough and both loved it, but after wasn't so much. "S'pretty sore after you pounded me so hard last night."

"We did go two very rowdy rounds last night," Ignis reminded him, not that it was necessary. Prompto felt around for their lube, somewhere in the blankets he was sure.

"Tell ya what, though," he stated, placing the cool tube against one leanly muscled pectoral. "Play it by ear, if I can't handle it—I'll give you an extra special treatment. Prompto special, promise."

A grin tugged at Ignis's lips and a chuckle followed. Even in the near blackness of the camper, Prompto loved seeing that pleased stretch of his lover's lips. "I will hold you to that," he threatened, teasing and settled over him again, this time lower.

Fingers with warmed lube on them found Prompto's entrance again. The blond breathed out explosively and all but relaxed into a limp heap under Ignis. Ignis toyed with the ring of muscle for some time as he bent to pay attention to Prompto's cock. "Ohh man, Ig." Prompto let another sigh shiver out of him as fingers and tongue moved over his cock. He was pretty sore, he realized, when one slender finger plunged slowly into him. It felt amazing and almost too much on the overused hole.

Ignis knew exactly how to keep the pace at a slow build up. Burning hot but never enough to allow Prompto to seek his orgasm. It didn't take but a moment for the advisor to know that Prompto couldn't handle another round yet. Briefly he considered a curative to ease the ache, but he wasn't so selfishly interested in his own pleasure to warrant that for just that purpose.

Prompto relaxed and let the pleasure roll over him, watching Ignis work with singleminded concentration. The mingling of soreness and pleasure was intoxicating, drawing sharp gasps or short moans from him. Eventually he realized that Ignis was up to something, and his fingers wrapped around the brunet's forearm. The other clenching loosely at his side. "What are you thinking, Iggy?" he asked, accusatory tone overlapping the desire to moan again.

Ignis's lashes fluttered lightly as his brows rose, but he made no motion to draw away from Prompto's cock in his mouth to answer. Instead, he shifted for a better angle and sucked more of his length into the heat. At that same time, the single finger stimulating his hole became two and began moving with purpose. The burn on the sore muscles was enough to get a hiss from the blond but he didn't protest, instead tightening his grip on Ignis's forearm and relinquishing to his pleasure. Ignis growled in his throat in appreciation to Prompto's reactions. Those thin hips were twitching erratically as he picked up from slow burn into seeking to bring Prompto over the edge. The two fingers thrust with purpose, not quite hitting his prostate, but teasing along it.

"I-Iggy..." he moaned in earnest, whimpering in wordless need. "If you were--Fuuuck."

Prompto's head pressed back into the bed as Ignis bobbed all the way down once and sucked back up hard, fingers twisting inside him. His unoccupied hand found Ignis's head, taking a fistful of hair and trying not to force him down again in desperation. Or stop him so he could get his words out.

"Ignis--" he swallowed hard and looked back down to his lover. The sight of that beautiful, yet scarred face with his hand fisted in his hair, deep throating him was almost too much. "Gods--just--I was--"

Whatever he was trying to say, Ignis wasn't going to oblige him. The fist in his hair was the indicator he was waiting for, took him in all the way again and pressed fingers firmly into his abused prostate. Prompto's body jerked hard, the hand in his hair yanked at him. The only sound was a choked gasp--Ignis repeated both motions. Prompto came with a short shout and tensed, breath panting out of him as if he'd been punched.

Ignis swallowed all, drawing back to wipe a thumb across his mouth. Prompto trembled beneath him, soft whimpers in his panted breath. The advisor was proud that he could reduce Prompto to a mess that couldn't speak. It was highly satisfying. Still... Ignis's own arousal was throbbing hot, even if he was a painfully patient man.

Blue-violet eyes watched, half-lidded, as Ignis sat up on his knees beside Prompto. The blond was still in postcoital high, but he dragged himself up to Ignis and pulled him into a very sappy round of kisses and nuzzling.

"Fuck, Ignis," he whispered, cheeks touching as he held Ignis's head to his own. He kissed along the edge of the large scar, fingers raking down Ignis's chest and stomach roughly. He found Ignis's cock, hard and throbbing for attention. The sharp breath from the brunet got an answering pang of joy in Prompto's stomach.

"Prompto," Ignis half moaned at the fingers stroking him lightly. He panted and nipped along his jaw. "If you recover enough for another round—I want you to—" Prompto's fingers squeezed deliciously around him, interrupting his words with a quiet but very pleased groan. "I want you to _fuck_ me."

The emphatic tone on "fuck" got a wide-eyed stare from Prompto. Fingers gripped the blond's hair and tugged. "Please." The plea was purred but sounded more like a demand—but Prompto was not complaining about that at all.

"And if I don't recover enough?" He asked, drawing Ignis over him once more, and laying back. He got Ignis settled on his knees over him and felt about for the lube.

"Perhaps I have a—An item that may work as a substitute." Ignis only hesitated for a second d to admit that he possessed a "substitute" for the job. As much as the admittance was personal and mildly embarrassing, he was a full grown man with the desire for such pleasure.

"Oh.. well then," he was surprised only a little. Mostly astonished that Ignis had admitted it. And then an incessant grin spread Prompto's face. "That could come in handy and be lots of fun with someone else involved, ya know."

All the while he was talking, lubed fingers were making their way between Ignis's buttocks, stroking the clenching muscle affectionately. Ignis's breath caught and his cock twitched in response. He wanted this a lot more than he let on. Looking back on the few previous encounters, Prompto recalled that they'd never explored this. Perhaps he hadn't wanted to ask, or the mood wasn't right... it didn't matter Prompto, he loved being topped by Ignis. But knowing that the advisor wanted it—that changed everything.

"Relax, Iggy," the blond chided affectionately. "Even tensing in excitement can hurt."

"Hmmm. It's been longer than I can recall since I've received this kind of attention. I can honestly admit, I'm eager..."

I don't doubt it, Ig." Prompto leaned up on an elbow and kissed him vigorously, at the same time he pressed until the muscle gave, sinking in more easily than he anticipated. A breathless moan broke their kiss, fingers curled around the back of Prompto's head and he was kissed almost violently again. Ignis felt little discomfort to the intrusion. Truth to tell, the burn was in itself pleasurable in a way that made his muscles weak.

"Good?" Prompto asked against Ignis's panting lips. "Not uncomfortable or anything?"

Ignis stuttered out a sigh as the finger pushed in and slid out of him again. "Oh, make no mistake, that is perfect. Please, continue."

A few more strokes of the single finger in which Ignis sighed out and shivered each time, and Prompto decided to add another. The slide in was met with quivering twitches of the brunet's hole around the two fingers. Prompto found his lover's reactions to this to be wonderful. He had no idea that Ignis enjoyed this so much or he'd have tried sooner. The way he panted in long, ragged breaths with each thrust of his fingers was reawakening Prompto's own arousal. Slowly, maybe; this might be enough to get him up again--because he'd love to see Ignis riding his cock or spread out under him. "Fuck, Ignis. You are gorgeous like this."

There was a noncommittal hum from Ignis as he rolled his hips against those fingers pushing inside him. A deeper flush of arousal spread across his chest and face. A light sheen of sweat started along his shoulders and Prompto knew he was done for. Ignis protested as the fingers were removed without explanation, and a snort of indignation came next when his balance and awareness were both compromised by Prompto quickly changing their position.

Ignis was now on his back, grasping at Prompto's shoulders to reassert his awareness and surroundings. "A little more warning, Prompto. If you—” Three well lubed fingers pushed into him, effectively cutting him off as a groan louder than anything previous he had uttered was forced from him. Prompto worked the three together for a few torturously slow thrusts before pulling them out again and returning to two, seeking carefully for his prostate. Fingers tugged on Prompto's arm and he scooted into the space between Ignis's legs. He blond pushed one slender leg up and settled himself to work at Ignis's hole thoroughly. Nails scraped his shoulders and he knew he's found it--worked his fingers into Ignis hard and fast and angled to wreck him as best he knew how. His other hand stroked lightly over the brunet's neglected cock. The sounds he drew from Ignis were music to him, soft groans and hissing sighs of what was unmistakably Ignis in an unraveled state of pleasure.

"Prompto," the name on Ignis's lips was rough, so unlike his normally refined speech. "I want... have you enough energy to do as I'd requested?"

"Requested? Iggy, you demanded it of me. And how could I say no to the delicious and sinful noises you make?" He leaned over Ignis and kissed him, removing his fingers to a protest from his lover. Ignis in a less well-controlled state was really doing it for Prompto. There was no way he was going to pass the moment by, especially not when he was hard again and absolutely ready to give Ignis what he wanted. Ignis’s hands slid with purpose over Prompto’s body, sought out his reawakened erection and ran his fingers over it appreciatively.

“Please,” Ignis stroked him, licking his lips with a tilt of his head against the bed. “Please, Prompto, give it to me.” The words were spoken with such a deliberate slowness. Prompto responded with a shiver of delight, though it was suddenly hard to breathe through the pang of lust he felt as the words left the blind man’s lips.

“I will, Ignis,” he vowed, leaning down to bite at his lips while his hands were busy with finding the lube. Ignis hummed into the kiss he leaned up for, breath stuttering out of his nose as Prompto’s hand brushed his thighs and ass. The slide and burn of the blond’s cock entering Ignis was everything he asked for, pushing his hips back to take him in fully and completely. Prompto shifted their position, scooting them further up the bed for leverage on the wall of the camper. He lifted the advisor’s hips and bent one leg up to rest on his own shoulder, the other hand braced on the wall. He pulled back, almost out of Ignis, and pushed back in with a leisurely rock of his body. A pace that was unexpected from Prompto, but appreciated all the same. Mornings were for savoring their intimacy. The leg Ignis had free hooked around the blond’s hip, allowing him some movement as counterpoint to the gentle rhythm. Slow, and sweet burning pleasure.

Prompto knew Ignis was no screamer, nor was he prone to much noise anyway. The sighs and hisses and restrained moans defined who his lover was in bed. No, he was not loud, but his body language and facial expression told him all he needed to know. The furrow of Ignis’s brow, the slackening of his jaw as the blond pushed into him, the tension along his stomach and legs when he clenched around his cock as he withdrew again. “Fuck, Ignis…”

“Yes,” he rasped out, “Yessss.”

“Touch yourself for me, Iggy,” Prompto whispered, daring to hope it wasn’t too much to ask. The response he got was a half-nod. Once his hand circled his own cock, he clenched around Prompto tightly again and moaned out his lover’s name. The pace picked up, but never became hurried, even so—Every muscle in Ignis’s body began to tremble in a familiar way. He was close, and straining for it within their unhurried pace. Prompto gripped his hip firmly with one hand, delivering a harder thrust, while seeking that angle he needed. Ingis’s lips parted a little wider on his gasp, and his lashes fluttered.

“Just there. Yes—Prompto—“ whispered his lover, ragged. Nails dug into the blond’s forearm, he could tell Ignis was right on the edge. More hard thrusts, he found the advisor’s prostate when the other gasped again and his back arched. Ignis shuddered through his orgasm with soft moans and harsh panting. The blond rocked into him still, fucking him through the waves of pleasure and making him jerk with over-stimulation. The last thing he needed—Prompto’s eyes were on Ignis’s face the whole time, memorizing the pleasure transfiguring his stoic face in the darkness—was the sight of Ignis’s eyes fluttering open, uncontrolled, and rolling back in the throes of his orgasm. The shock of seeing the milky, unseeing green eyes hit Prompto unexpectedly, and he was coming inside Ignis.

In his high, Ignis was lax beneath Prompto, fingers found his face and rubbed over his eyes. He realized belatedly that they had opened and worried for a moment if it was—bothersome, repulsive…

“Ooooh.. Man. Ignis…” Heavy and graceless, Prompto disengaged their position, taking care to move without hurting Ignis.

They settled with intertwined arms and legs after a quick wipe down with a cloth. Prompto kissed the advisor’s face sweetly, thumb stroking over the largest scar where it marked his cheek. Since Ignis had given him permission to do so the night before, he couldn’t help indulging himself. Somehow that affection chased away the thoughts that perhaps the slip hadn’t been repulsive. The blond shifted and was reaching for something over Ignis.

“Do you mind if I check your phone?” he asked, answering his curiosity before he voiced it.

“Not at all…” They shifted around each other again, and settled with Prompto’s head on Ignis’s rips. It was silent for a long time, but the lack of sound was comfortable. Ignis felt he might drift in a moment into a light slumber.

“Huh…” The blond huffed.

“What is it?”

“There’s some updates… I can read them if you like. But nothing we _have_ to get to right away.” There was a pause in which Ignis waited to say what he was considering. “Could we… just stay here for the day?” The advisor didn’t miss the small, uncertain tone Prompto adopted. He hunched his shoulders a little, expecting that Ignis would refuse.

“We could consider it. Go ahead and read to me those updates, if you don’t mind.”

Prompto read through Ignis’s phone first, and gave him a summarized version of his own information, then set the phones down at his side. There was a loud whine that devolved into a very obvious growling of empty stomach. Ingis fought the urge to roll his eyes and grinned, knowing that Prompto couldn’t see it at that moment.

“Let’s get cleaned up and put together a meal. After that…” He considered his wording. In those few heartbeats, he could feel the silent pouting from his lover. “Lingering in my company isn’t disagreeable. It’s a habit we should not indulge in often, mind. But, for today…”

He let the rest hang in the air for interpretation. Prompto rolled over and hugged Ignis’s middle. “You’re the best, Iggy.”

**Author's Note:**

> My endings are so lame! Also, I can't believe this got quite this long, i was a little surprised at myself. Not that it s novel or anything...
> 
> I keep referencing their rough sex from the night before, so I might... write that up next for this little series. 
> 
> Chapter 2 for The Howling Wind will likely be coming along soon, too. 
> 
> As always, kudos and criticisms are welcome. <3


End file.
